


The Game

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, jackbum are competitive bros, jaebum and Jackson fuck everyone so I won't tag all the pairings lol, markjin are the sane couple, smut smut smut lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jackson’s friendship thrives on competition. So after a failed Friday night of cheap booze and no action, they come up with a game. The rules are simple. They must follow the list in order. Sleep with a person with the certain characteristic described on the list. All sexual acts count, yet some are weighed more than others.<br/>Put simply:<br/>Kissing/Groping – 5 points<br/>Hand jobs – 10 points<br/>Oral sex (giving/receiving) – 20 points<br/>Use of sex toys – 30 points<br/>Anal sex – 50 points<br/>** Kinks will be worth 75, but proof will be required**<br/>If by some miracle of misfortune, one of the two parties starts dating it will result in an automatic loss. Falling in love, by default is also an automatic loss .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brainstorming

The first time Jaebum meets Jackson’s is on the first day of middle school. Jackson challenges Jaebum to a race around the playground because apparently Jaebum was being too friendly with a girl Jackson was crushing on. Either way, Jaebum accepted the challenge and easily won the race. After that, a friendly rivalry was formed and years later in college, they have yet to get over their competitive nature.

“I’m winning, 51 to 48, so far.” Jaebum says while waiting for Jackson to get dressed for the night.

“Bullshit. If anything you’re winning by one, three is too much.”

“Nope. It was the time we left Mark and Jinyoung’s apartment and I was piss drunk, but you still challenged me to a race. So I told you if I won, it’d count as double for pulling a dick move and taking advantage of my drunken state.”

“Fuck, you’re right.”

“Yeah, now hurry the fuck up. Everyone is already waiting for us at the club.”

 

“I bet you can’t get that girls number!” Jackson points at a girl sitting at the bar surrounded by her friends.

“I don’t think I want to take that bet. You’re the one that swings both ways, I’d feel bad leading her on.”

“When the fuck did you start caring about feelings and shit?” Jackson covers his mouth with both hands almost appalled.

“Fair enough.” Without the need of liquid courage, Jaebum casually walks up to the group of girls and within seconds he’s back at the table. He slumps down in the seat next to his best friend, Jinyoung, and leans his head against his shoulder.

“Any luck?” Jinyoung asks.

Jaebum pulls out at least 5 torn napkins, with numbers on each one of them. “It was too easy.” He frowns as he takes a sip out of Jinyoung’s cocktail. “It’s always the same thing, I don’t even have to try anymore.”

“Wow, no need to brag.” Mark smiles as he pats Jaebum’s shoulder before sitting beside Jinyoung.

“Shut up, you’re grossly in love with Jinyoung.”

“That is very true.” Mark cuddles his boyfriend and laughs.

“But Jaebum’s right, I’ve been getting bored too. Maybe it’s the bar? Or maybe our little ones are ready for the domestic life?” Jackson stares down at his lower region.  Seconds later, both he and Jaebum are laughing like it was the joke of the century. “No, that could never be it.”

They spend a few more hours drinking until they call it a night. Jackson, too tired to walk up an extra flight of stairs crashes at Jaebum’s apartment for the night.

 

“Bro, I think I’m a genius.” The statement comes out of nowhere as they’re both siting on the living room floor eating the breakfast of bachelors, cereal with 3 day expired milk.

“Enlighten me.” Jaebum says in a bored tone, knowing Jackson is about to say something extremely ridiculous.

“I’ve come up with the perfect solution to our boredom. Let’s play a game!”

“A game?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow.

“Hear me out okay? So we’re both two very attractive guys, unafraid to explore the depths of our sexualities, right? But lately sex has been a bit boring, for me at least. Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but it’s just that nothing about it is really spontaneous, you know?”

“You’re right.. So this game?”

“Right! Well what if we make a game out of it, like make a list of certain characteristics that we have to follow. So if we write ‘left handed’ then we have to fuck someone who’s left handed, pretty easy right?”

“Hm sure, but we’d have to make it so we can keep score.” Jaebum now intrigued at the idea. “Let’s not make it exclusive to fucking, if we do anything sexual then that counts, but it’ll weigh differently.”

“Now we’re talking Im Jaebum!” Jackson runs off to grab pens and paper.

 

The evening soon arrives, and after the help of a few beers they’ve come up with the perfect solution to their boredom.  They keep the list short, yet challenging. With a page of rules to accompany it.

The rules state the following:

[The list must be done in order, and if you cannot, then you forfeit and must buy lunch every day until the day we stop being friends. Proof must be provided that the person follows the description on the list, but photos of the sexual act do not have to be included. (We are honest men, therefore will be trusting each other to be honest and fair).  At the end of every endeavor, an accumulative point total will be sent to each other to keep tally.

The acts will be worth the following points:

Kissing and Groping – 5 points

Hand jobs – 10 points

Oral sex (giving/receiving) – 20 points

Use of sex toys – 30 points

Anal sex – 50 points

** Kinks will be worth 75, but proof will be required**

 

Multiple acts can be added to the total. Partners cannot be repeated, and to keep it fair, only men will count towards the game.

 If by some miracle of misfortune, one of the two parties starts dating it will result in an automatic loss. Falling in love, by default is also an automatic loss and punishment will remain the same as failure to complete.]  

 

“You better brace yourself Jaebum, because running may not be my strong suit, but I was born to win this game.”

“Once again you’re underestimating me, be careful jacks.” Jaebum smirks as he gets up to stretch. “Let’s go eat, I think Jinyoung was making pasta tonight.”

“Aw hell yeah.”

 

“So let me get this straight. You’re both playing a game to see who can fuck the most people?”

“It’s not about fucking, Mark.” Jackson groans, as he tries to explain the game to his best friend for the hundredth time. “We’re just doing what we normally do, but with a few rules and conditions is all.”

“This isn’t going to end so well, I just have a feeling.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes as he finishes making dinner.

“I think it’s going to be fun.” Jaebum inputs.

“Just don’t let it interfere with your school work.”

“When has it ever?” Jaebum smiles as he helps set the table.

 

“When will they get their heads out of their asses?” Jinyoung asks as Jaebum and Jackson close the door behind them, leaving for the night.

“They’re smart boys, they’ll be okay.” Mark places his head between Jinyoung’s shoulder and neck.

 

“So we’re starting this week right?”

“Yup. Scared?”

“Hell no, this is gonna be hella fun. I’ll see you on Monday for class though?” Jackson waves at Jaebum while walking up the stairs to his apartment.

“Yeah it is. I’ll see you in class, night Jackson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me, starting another chaptered fic while not finishing my other two .-. lol  
> next chapters will be alot longer ^^  
> i've had this written for months now, and i think it's about time i got to it!  
> So, expect a lot of smut from this one lol  
> It's going to be interesting and fun to write! i'll add tags as we go.


	2. 1. Dyed hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woow first, thanks to everyone who's subscribed, it means alot ^^  
> this is technically a jackbum fic, but it will have many pairings along the way!  
> hope you guys like it <3

“Found someone yet?” Jackson asks as he throws his bag on the table and takes a seat beside Jaebum.

Jaebum doesn’t bother looking up, but grins into his warm cup of coffee. “Yup.”

Jackson should’ve grabbed something to drink along the way he thinks, because why did he ever think an 8:15 AM class was actually a good idea. At least he had Jaebum. “Me too.”

“Oh really” Jaebum raises an eyebrow and now focuses his attention on Jackson. “Who?” He wanted to keep it a surprise until he actually went through with it, but the entirety of the game had him giddy with excitement. “Bambam. Who’s your guy?”

“Yugyeom.” Jaebum laughs because what were the chance they’d chose the inseparable sophomore best friends.

“So when’s it happening?” Jackson asks, ignoring the assistant professor who had begun his lecture.

“Tonight.”

“Seriously?!” Jackson screeches too loud that the professor shoots him a death glare and he naturally sends an apologetic smile. “But you’ve never talked to Yugyeom before.” he whispers.

“I did. This morning.” Jaebum motions to his coffee, and Jackson finally pieces everything together. Yugyeom works at the coffee shop near their apartment complex, and Jaebum must’ve woken up early to head there, chat Yugyeom up, and still manage to get to class before him. Damn, the boy was dedicated when it mattered.

“Fuck, I have to step it up.” Jackson whispers mostly to himself, but doesn’t miss Jaebum’s This-is-too-easy smirk.

 

After class, he’s running out of the business building and into the humanities college. He and Bambam had made plans to hang out tomorrow, but he couldn’t let Jaebum beat him. Not when the first item on the list was this easy.  Luckily he finds Bambam sitting outside a classroom, eating a bagel and reading a magazine.

“Bamie!” Jackson sits beside and cuddles the younger boy. They had met last year in the foreign language club, and their personalities instantly clicked. Jackson was also aware of Bambam’s slight hero worship towards him, so this made it that more simple.

“Oh Jackson, what are you doing here?” Bambam smiles as he lets himself be petted by Jackson.

“Bad news. We can’t hang out tomorrow.” He carefully watches as Bambam frowns. “Buuuut, let’s hang out tonight. We can watch really raunchy movies and laugh at how silly they are. Hm?”

Bambam’s smile instantly returns, and nods. _This is gonna be too fucking easy_.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Make yourself at home, sorry it’s a bit messy. My friend was over this weekend and I haven’t had a chance to clean.” Jaebum gives Yugyeom his million dollar smile, the one that so keenly managed a date with the barista. He had invited him over in such a subtle way, yet suggestive enough to have Yugyeom flustered and blushing, but nodding in agreeance. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

“Jackson hyung?” Yugyeom asks as he takes a seat in the middle of the couch, giving Jaebum the perfect opportunity to sit close to him.

“Huh?”

“The friend that came over this weekend?”

“Um yeah actually, how did you know?”

“I know Jackson hyung, and I always see you guys together so I just guessed.” Jaebum wonders why he never noticed Yugyeom around. He was tall and hard to miss, but he guesses it’s more on his inability to focus so early in the mornings.

Jaebum puts on a movie after bringing drinks and snacks. He goes for the classics, a horror movie while they cover themselves up with a single blanket because Jaebum’s thermostat just so happened to have broken and was stuck on a chilling 70 degrees.

“You’re not watching the movie are you?” Yugyeom chuckles mid movie, as he turns to face Jaebum.

“I’d rather watch you.” Jaebum licks his lips as Yugyeom’s eyes darken with desire. In mere seconds, Jaebum throws the blanket off of them and pulls Yugyeom onto his lap. He ghosts his lips over the boy above him, waiting to be given the cue to proceed. Yugyeom connects their lips and Jaebum finds no more reasons to hold back.

He practically tears the clothes off the boy (though it was more of a word of endearment as Yugyeom was fit; tall, lean shoulders, and thighs that could kill for days) above and flips their positions. Now looming over him, Jaebum takes his time removing his own clothes. His dick twitches when he watches Yugyeom jerking himself while staring at Jaebum’s body. He leans down and presses a kiss onto Yugyeom’s gaping mouth as he swats away his hand and replaces it with his own. Yugyeom reaches out to explore around Jaebum’s body, his abs, up his chest, and his broad strong shoulders. Jaebum feels Yugyeom tensing beneath him, and smirks as he watches the boy bite his lip and shudder as he comes, heavily. He lets the boy come down from his high, as he takes a seat on the couch.

“Yugyeomie, can you take care of me now? I’ll make you feel really good afterwards.” Jaebum coos as he spreads his legs just enough for Yugyeom to fit. Swiftly falling to his knees, Yugyeom wraps a hand around the base of his dick, kitten liking his way up the shaft, and giving the head a hard suck. Jaebum’s head falls back and lets himself be engulfed in warm pleasure. Nearing his release, Jaebum pulls Yugyeom off of him and instructs him to get on all fours, with his head leaning against the arm rest. Jaebum pulls apart his cheeks a little forcefully that draws out the loudest moan of the night. Smirking, Jaebum slaps his ass experimentally, and internally screams a loud fuck yeah because he wasn’t expecting a kink so early in the game. So quickly yet expertly Jaebum stretches Yugyeom with the lube hidden in the seams of the couch. He gets up to wrap a condom on and grabs his phone.

“Spanking, huh?” Jaebum smiles as he thrust fully inside Yugyeom, who like everyone by now, was a moaning mess. It was music to his ears, and fed his ego tenfold. Jaebum moves in and out, until he finally deems it suitable to press record.

Like if Yugyeom knew the spotlight was on him, he grunts out loud. “Fuck. Spank me Jaebum. Harder _Harder_. More. Please Jaebum fucking harder.” The shot was candid, showing Jaebum’s dick in and out of frame, while the red marks on Yugyeom’s ass cheeks clearly visible and rapidly bruising, and alas the camera pans out to show the winning shot, Yugyeom’s fiery red hair, visible product of one too many hair dyes. Managing to send the 20 second video to Jackson, he throws his phone to the side and focuses on the winning orgasm he’s approaching.     

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Jackson had an honest to god plan, which he believed to be shear proof. But viewing the video Jaebum had sent him while on a snack run to his kitchen, made his groin tight and his mouth water. The sight was beyond enticing. Jaebum fucking Yugyeom, spanking him was truly a blessing. How could he face Bambam, a few feet away, with his dick outlining his thin basketball shorts? _Fuck it_.  This would only speed up the night’s events anyway. Forgetting the snacks, he walks to his dark bedroom and sees a cute Bambam cuddling a pillow while watching an almost porno.

“No snacks?” Bambam brings his focus to Jackson, unaware of the animalistic desire consuming his hyung’s body.

“I brought you something better.” He growls, and they both would’ve laughed at the incredibly cheesy line, if not for the pure want clouding the room.

“Jackson..” Bambam breathes out as Jackson climbs on top of him.

“Bam, I want to fuck you. I need to fuck you so badly.” His dick was doing all the talking, but he didn’t mind. Bambam practically mewled at Jackson’s low, rough voice.

“Please. Jackson.” Bambam was now the one begging and who was Jackson to deny anyone of his love.

“I bought a few toys recently, but they don’t work the same alone. Will you play with me bamie?” Jackson coos and Bambam enthusiastically nods. They rid themselves of their clothes in record speed and Jackson lies Bambam on his back, while lubing three fingers and tracing around his entrance before inserting a finger. By the time he inserts the second, the younger’s back is arched up and scratching the sheets in pleasure. Deeming him ready after the third finger, Jackson grabs the bright purple vibrater and slowing pushes it in, letting Bambam slowly adjust before setting it on the slowest pace. He moves his body up to swallow each of Bambam’s moans, but feels his back burning. With every pulse of the vibrater Bambam claws at his shoulders. Wanting to higher the setting, but afraid for his skin, he reaches for the top drawer of his night stand and rummages around before pulling up two scarfs. He ties the younger’s hands together, and uses the other as a blind fold. “Is this okay?” He asks, making sure Bambam is alright with it.

“Fuuck. Yeah, feels good.” As his answer, Jackson sets the vibrater to the highest setting and quickly rips open a condom. Before losing his mind to pleasure, he takes a snap shot of Bambam in all his glory. (Above waist of course.) Making sure the light bondage, the purple vibrator, and his freshly dyed blonde hair are evidently shot. The light pink hues of his previous color slightly visible, and Jackson thinks it’s captured beautifully. He sends the photo to his friend and finally removes the toy, replacing it with a much better prize. Jackson fucks Bambam until they’re both dirty and worn out. He takes a shower once he can finally feel his legs again and walks into an empty bedroom. He finds a note on his night stand and laughs obscenely.

[Thanks for the night Jackson. Sorry I had to leave, Yugyeom is nearby and seems to have broken something and needs my help walking. I had fun, see you later :) ]

Poor Yugyeom, Jaebum must’ve left a number on him. Thinking of Jaebum, Jackson rushes to find his phone and sends his friend the grand total of the night.

To Jaebum: 160, I win bitch.

From Jaebum: Fuck. 140. I’m going to win next time though.

To Jaebum: Hell no, I have a head start now. Can I go over?

From Jaebum: Sure. The door’s open.  

 

 

“Fuck the video you sent me was fucking hot as fuck.” Jackson announces as he walks into his friend’s apartment.

“The real thing was hotter.”

“I bet. But seriously, I think that was the only reason why I won today. My dick had never been that hard, I’m going to use that video the next time I’m alone.”

“Just make sure no one sees, these pictures and videos are only between us.”

“I know. Let’s just call it a loss if someone sees them, okay?”

“Alright. Oh but that picture you sent me, it was nice.”

“You’re such a masochist bro.” Jackson laughs and Jaebum only shrugs, because it was true. “But give me details! Although I won, I feel your night was more interesting, so spill.”

“Sure, but let’s go to my room, I might fall asleep any minute.”

“Me too. Can I stay over?”

“Yeah come on.”

So they fall asleep unaware of their limbs intertwined, both content and excited for the morning to come. Because if they were both honest, it was the most exhilarating sex they’ve had ever. With the list only getting more difficult, they were both determined to win.   


End file.
